An Unexpected Guardian Angel
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Hyde stood there alone in his dark bedroom. In his hand was a strong rope. He got up on a chair, which was placed steadily on the floor, and he started to tie the rope tightly around a beam in the roof. Life had always been hard for Steven Hyde but he's now doubting himself and the people around him. But will he be saved? One-shot.


**An Unexpected Guardian Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show or any of the characters sadly.

**A/N: **This is my first That 70s Show story so I hope you like it. Also, there's suicidal thoughts and actions in this so if you don't like don't read.

* * *

Hyde stood there alone in his dark bedroom. In his hand was a strong rope. He got up on a chair, which was placed steadily on the floor, and he started to tie the rope tightly around a beam in the roof.

He wasn't needed here, Hyde constantly reminded himself as he tied the rope. He wasn't needed or wanted. His mother and father had kept abandoning him clearly because they didn't want him.

The orphanage boy was a burden. A burden on Kitty and Red who had already been struggling to keep a roof over Eric and Laurie's heads before he came along.

Hyde also kept messing Kelso's chances with getting Jackie back and had caused Kelso hurt so many times. Also he had tried to steal Donna from Eric at the beginning of their relationship. And he made a fool of Fez oh so many times.

All Hyde wanted to do was stop feeling. Stop feeling all the pain and hurt he had been experiencing since he could remember. Not only the pain and hurt but the guilt of hurting others. Everyone was just better out without him.

Hyde examined his handiwork making sure it was strong enough to hold his weight and it wouldn't crap out on him by breaking. He got down of the chair and went over to his record player. Hyde started playing Let It Be by The Beatles.

Yes it probably is one of those songs that was written to prevent suicide but it gave Hyde the total opposite meaning.

Hyde picked up an envelope that was sitting hidden on top of his overcrowded dresser. He placed it on the bed so it would be visible.

Hyde took a deep breath as he took of his glasses and place them on his bed beside the envelope. He walked back over to the chair and got up carefully.

He took hold of the both sides of the loop. Hyde took a deep breath. This was it; this was how it was going to end. Once he had his head in place and when he'll kick the chair away from beneath him, he'll be gone. He actually did think if he was ever going to take his own life he would probably cut but it's funny the way things turn out.

Hyde placed his head into position but took a few seconds for all this to soak in and let images of people in his life flash into his mind. None of them would care if he was gone.

He brought one of his legs up and behind the chair ready to kick it away. Hyde took another deep breath, he was ready.

"Hey Hyde, dinner is-" A familiar voice said but stopped abruptly. "What the hell?!"

Hyde bit his lip. Oh crap, he thought. He put his leg back on the chair and let go of the loop. He turned around to see Eric with his arms stretched down by his side and his mouth made a perfect O shape.

Eric couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought Hyde would attempt to take his own life. Yes, Eric did know his friend had a rough childhood and he knew he probably didn't even know half of it.

He looked at Hyde with soft eyes and his heart hurt for him. Eric saw something in Hyde's eyes that were usually hidden behind his aviators, which he hardly ever saw. It was emotion.

"It's not what it looks like, man." Hyde reassured him as he got down from the chair and he put his sunglasses back on.

"Hyde, I'm not stupid." Eric said firmly.

Hyde groaned knowing Eric would give him some sort of lecture "I'm worthless, it be better for everyone if I just died!"

"Shut up!" The geek yelled at him, his hazel eyes burning through Hyde's. "Don't ever say that again!"

"I'm worthless! I'm worthless! I'm worthless!" He shot back, his voice getting louder each time.

"No you're not! You have so much potential." Eric replied, his tone softening and he sat down beside Hyde.

Hyde rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Maybe but that doesn't matter cause it's better if I just kick the bucket."

"And crush them? Mom would be so upset and so would Kelso, Fez, Donna and even Jackie and Red." Eric told him looking straight into Hyde's aviator covered eyes.

"Look they'll get over it, we both know that." The orphanage boy replied firmly but felt a pang if guilt when he thought of them upset because of him.

"They need you Hyde, for advice." He said and lowered his gaze to his lap. "I need you."

Hyde bit his lip, a lump formed in his throat making him unable to reply without breaking Zen.

"Look Hyde, your parents are so stupid for giving up on you." Eric told him as he got up. He stood up on the chair. "I know I don't know even half your childhood story." The geek said as he started to untie the rope. "I only know the parts I was there for. And I will never ask you to share but please don't give up on yourself cause now-" Eric got down of the chair and handed Hyde the rope. "-You've got people who care about you."

Hyde keep his gaze set on a spot on the floor, afraid that he'd met Eric's eyes if he looked up.

"It's your choice." Eric said quietly his eyes welling up and his stomach turning, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "If I don't see you upstairs for dinner in five minutes, I'll know that..." He didn't have to finish his sentence as he knew Hyde understood him.

Eric somehow managed to leave the room but every step he took from the basement to the kitchen his heart rate increased. He walked into the kitchen to see Kitty setting the table and Red sitting down with a knife and fork in his hand.

"Is Steven coming up?" Kitty asked as she placed a plate of fried chicken in the middle of the table. "A growing boy needs his food."

"He'll be up in five minutes." Eric stated firmly. He whispered 'hopefully' under his breath and sat down at the table.

As time passed, Eric became more and more an edge. His fingers drummed on the table, sweat appeared in little drops on his forehead and he was so distracted that he didn't hear his parents talking to him.

"What's wrong dumbass?" Red asked seeing his son so on edge.

Eric didn't reply making Kitty worry. "Oh no Red! Maybe he's on pot."

"Are you pot, dope-head?" Red said poking his son on the shoulder earning his attention.

"What? No." Eric replied a little jumpy. He took a deep breath as he felt his heart was going to explode. "Just a little distracted, that's all."

"That's ok, honey." Kitty said cheerfully and gently stroked her son's cheek. "Now where is Steven? The food's getting cold."

Eric looked at his mother with soft eyes. God forbid if Hyde went through with it how Kitty would react. Red picked up the bowl of mash potatoes but Kitty took it off him and glared at him.

"No we've gotta wait for Steven." Kitty told him and glanced at Eric. "Eric, what's he at down there?"

Eric's heart was in his throat and his stomach dropped. He had no idea how much time had passed. He rubbed his sweaty, clammy, hands on his jeans before taking hold of his shirt and fanning it. "Boy, it's hot in here." He brought the back of his hand up to his forehead and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Are you coming down with something?" Kitty asked her voice and eyes filled with concern as she looked at Eric but he just shook his head.

"Damn! It's been ten minutes since you've come up here!" Red told Eric as he glanced up at the clock. "So just serve the damn food."

When Eric heard this he broke down completely. He threw his head onto the table and his arms cashed around his head. He let his tears to be seen and his sobs to be heard.

"Oh sweetie." Kitty said softly as she placed a gentle hand on her son's back. She looked at Red to see him shrug and gave her a confused expression. "What's wrong? Did something happen at school?"

Red looked at his son breaking down and he decided to be soft with him until he stopped crying. "What's wrong son?"

"Did you and Donna break up?" Kitty asked, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

Eric couldn't find the heart to say anything so he just cried. He had lost one of his best friends and he could have stopped it. He had the chance to save his life and instead, he blew it!

Eric started crying harder, imaging Hyde's chair that would remain empty forever. Hyde wouldn't be around for advice or anything. Everything's gonna change.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Eric turned his head instantly when those words were spoken. His eyes widened when he saw Hyde standing there with a somewhat confused expression on his face.

The geek wiped his tears away and sniffed. He felt his cheeks tilt pink but he sighed in relief and smiled happily.

"My hormones," Eric paused; this was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. "Are out of control."

Kitty laughed in her special way. "Well that's normal!"

Red's face scrunched up his face into an uncomfortable and confused expression. "Em, well…I'm hungry. Steven, sit down and let's eat."

Hyde nodded and sat down. He watched as his dinner was served. He looked at Eric gratefully and mouthed 'thank you'. Eric smiled back.

Hyde never knew that Eric was his Guardian Angel, his unexpected guardian angel.

After dinner they all went into the living room and an hour or two later the whole gang came over.

"Remind me to buy you a watch." Eric whispered to Hyde.

Hyde smiled; he'd never try or even think about suicide again. He had friends and family who acted about him.

* * *

**A/N: **I have always loved Eric and Hyde's relationship, so I came up with this. Also this a one-shot. Please review or favourite!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
